


Smells and cookies

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Diefenbaker POV, Drugs, Humor, Other, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Ray and Ben are going after some drug dealers but Diefenbaker is the first in there. He's following his nose....Dief's POV





	Smells and cookies

**Author's Note:**

> After someone mentioned a stoned Dief in the FB DueSouth group, I just got this idea and thought it has to be funny.  
> So I wrote this funny little story down in a jiffy.  
> Another "FiveMinuteTale" as I call them.  
> If there's any grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me, I'll edit then.  
> Well, you know, English is just a self-taught language to me.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Well, no animals are harmed.

Smells and cookies

“Here it has to be!”, the annoying friend of Master Ben called.  
But I’ve already sniffed it. This time, he was right. My nose is much better than his even if his is much longer than mine. No, I’m not jealous! At least, I'm a wolf...well, half wolf, alright.  
I tried to sneak in through a hole in the wall and heard Master Ben yell at me.  
But it smelled...very interesting.  
Very...interesting...my ass!  
Sorry, Master Ben, I know, I know…”Watch your language, Diefenbaker!”

Hehe, the two men can't follow me because the hole isn't big enough for humans.

I’m quite excited about that. I will be the hero in the end of the day this time!

Somehow I love this smell. And how deeper I’m going in there the stronger it smells.  
My nose is very sensitive, didn't I mentioned it already?  
Well, I'm a dog...wolf...dog wolf...half...of them. Well, not half. I’m whole...hehehe...that's funny.

I don't know what happened but have I already told you that I loved this smell?

Where are the...furniture...fugitives! Oh dear! As Master Ben would say. What happened to me? I feel quite dizzy but in a good way.  
What is it? The smell I guess. It's great. Even better than in the donate shop...donut, my ass...oh, dear! Again. I shouldn't say this. If Master Ben hears me, I'll be in a pickle.  
But I don't caaaare! He’s no haare...damn! Not here, I mean. Something happened to my brain, I can feel that. It's kinda sluggish by now. But it feels great!  
I’m the big bad wolf who’s going to scare the little red riding flood...blood...damn! Hood!  
I can't think straight anymore. Good Lord of the big white wolves, is this strange!

The criminals are there...but what is it? They turn into dragons!  
Fluffy, rainbow coloured dragons!  
Cute…

They try to feed me. Coloured donuts and pastries. Wow! Cookies! It's cookies. They taste wonderful…

My head’s spinning and I can't thinkanymoreI’mtiredlikehell…..

***************

“Dief!” “Dief! Please, hang on!” “Come on, boy! Don't leave us.”

Master Ben and Detective Ray are yelling at me. I’m incredible nauseous. I’m going to….  
...sorry, Detective Ray, for messing up the upholstery of your beloved car…

I hear him muttering that Master Ben’s going to pay for it.  
What, in hell, happened to me?  
They're going to take me to the damn VET! 

NO! NO! NONONO!

I’m NOT going to the vet!

************

“He passed out several times, Doctor.”

I passed out?  
No way!  
I’m a wolf! And a half...oh dear.

What does the vet say?

I’m stoned?

He has no idea! It wasn't stones, it was cookies!  
But at least he said I’ll feel better in a day or two and I want to believe him.


End file.
